Belarian Guard
'The Belarian Gaurd '''are the central group of the Order of the Golden Dragon and in this way are a very heavily armed, and trained military unit within the Kingdom Of Lucerne that provide protection for the Royal Family, as well as very high priority targets. On specific orders they have been used to protect very high value individuals. For instance they will travel with diplomats during travels to other Kingdoms. A very new group, their founder Jasper Hale is a perfectionist and works tirelessly to constantly imrove the skills of all the Belarian Guard. While Jasper Hale lies as the commander of the Belarian Gaurds he is behind the overall commander of the Order of the Golden Dragon in the form of Bernd Von Yernese, but Bernd is given little direct influence as Jasper and Bernd are not close. History Founding : ''"The Belarian's gave him direction, and the feeling that he was doing something truly great. I'm glad it worked for him because he's the best man for the job." : -William Lovie III. When the founding of the Order of the Golden Dragon got underway the inner members led by Jasper Hale believed it necessary to have a section of the order simply revolving around protecting the royal members. Present Day Organization There are several very noticeable differences between the Mernese Gaurd, and the Belarian Gaurd. The first major difference is that while both are extrmely heavily armored, the armor used by the Belarian Gaurd is believed by many to be impenatrable to most convential attacks. The Second difference is that unlike the Mernese Gaurd who use the Lucernian red throughout their armor and flags, the Belarian Gaurd is clad in all Gold. Leadership of the Belarian Guard Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is the son of Tarnide, and Belescia Hale making him a member of House Hale. Jasper Hale is member of the Lucernian Shadow Council, as well as the leader of the Belarian Gaurd which is a sub-sect of the Order of the Golden Dragon. Unknown to Jasper he is the brother of Rosalie Hale , who is ironically now dating one of his best friends in Emmett McCarty. This unknown sister came to be known after his friends Andrew Lovie, and Edward Cullen conspired to find out the truth of who Rosalie Hale really was. With the secret out, the two have grown closer, and Jasper now treats her as an honored member of House Hale despite the reservations and open discust of his mother. Jasper is now known as a very honorable and kind man, but in his youth he and Andrew gathered quite the reputation as careless and uncaring playboys. This experiance has molded the two into the people they are now, but Jasper is lucky in that he is not paying for his mistakes the way Andrew is. Jasper Hale would following the return of Edward Cullen become the closest person to the young prince William Lovie III. and in this position he became almost in a rivalry with his old friend Edward Cullen over the direction that William was going. During the events of the Journey it would be a regrowth of the relationship between Alice, and Jasper that would be the first of many moments that brought Jasper to a point of being above Edward Cullen. During the Journey it would be Jasper that stood side by side with William Lovie and it would be said that he saved the princes life during the Battle of Minas Ithil. Other Noteables Category:Lucerne Category:Order of the Golden Dragon